Eins von Granzreich/Relationships
Elder Family Members Maria von Granzreich Eins is respectful and considerate towards his grandmother, asking about her health at their tea party and cautioning her to take it easy.Manga Chapter 53, page 14 Viktor von Granzreich Eins' father. Like his brothers, Eins doesn't seem to care for Viktor's overly affectionate gestures and became good at making up excuses to avoid meeting with him. He acts very formally with him, but also distant. It is currently unknown as to whether or not he knows that Viktor doesn't consider him a suitable heir for the throne. Siblings In General Due to a rather large age gap between his siblings and the fact that he lives in his own residence, Eins was never close with them, and in fact they rarely see each other. He doesn't seem to have much affection for them either, as he callously threw away the bouquet they made for him when they finally see him again after months away.Manga Chapter 36, page He also looks down on his brothers, believing that they are wasting their time chasing the throne as they have too many flaws. Heine even suspects that he is the one behind all of their troubles. Despite this, he does seem to have some concern for them, as he keeps tabs on what they are doing, and even acknowledges their progress. Kai von Granzreich Eins' first-youngest brother. Eins doesn't think he is suitable for the throne, as he is too timid and unsociable. He challenges him and the rest of his brothers to surpass him in being a suitable candidate for the throne. Bruno von Granzreich Eins' second-youngest brother. Eins doesn't think he is suitable for the throne, as he is too strict with himself and inflexible. He challenges him and the rest of his brothers to surpass him in being a suitable candidate for the throne. He doesn't seem to be aware of Bruno's feelings of rivalry for him. Leonhard von Granzreich Eins' third-youngest brother. Out of all of his brothers, he looks down on him the most, as he's the least book-smart of all of them and too immature. He frequently calls him a dunce. However, when they meet again during the tea party, he acknowledges that Leonhard had matured a little bit, as he didn't moping around like he expected him to with all his brothers away.Manga Chapter 54 He challenges him and the rest of his younger brothers to surpass him in being a suitable candidate for the throne. Licht von Granzreich Eins' fourth-youngest brother. Eins doesn't think he is suitable for the throne, as he considers him too frivolous and only preoccupied with amusement. However, his opinion slightly shifted after witnessing Licht working hard as his job as a waiter. Others Ernst Rosenberg Ernst and Eins were close childhood friends, so close that Eins spent more time with him than with his own brothers. Even today, Ernst is one of the only people that Eins confides in and shows a more vulnerable side to. References Category:Relationship Pages